


New Year's Night

by katie_wilson



Category: Monty Python RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 04:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10779969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie_wilson/pseuds/katie_wilson
Summary: Graham and Michael spend the New Year together talking about the others.





	New Year's Night

December 31st. Only an hour and it will be a New Year. Michael sighed and watched the fireworks explode in afar. He wanted to spend the New Year's Eve with someone, but a work kept the person busy. He leaned on the window sill with left hand, his right hand holding a glass with orange juice. 

He could be over there, partying with his friends, but he wanted to remain sober, without pain in his head from drinking too much alcohol the next day (and because he had a flu, but his morals were a tad more important to him). However, Michael still felt sort of empty. Of course; he was alone at home, but maybe, just maybe, they will come. His mind was blank and he wasn't going to do anything about it. 

Suddenly, he was circled from the back. The man stiffed, but when the person started to whisper to his ear, he immediately relaxed his senses. "It's only Graham, darling." 

"I knew you would come," Michael responded. He smiled, out of the blonde man's sight, and closing the window, he turned to his partner. "I knew, because you were afraid of me drinking all of your scotch, didn't you?" 

"Oh, you know me so well," Graham laughed and drew the man even closer to his body. "But on the other hand, I know you well, too. You're not going to start drinking from day to day."

"I'm not going to start anything what belongs to you. I tolerate you, because you're the best person I could ever meet," Michael sighed, but held onto Graham tightly.

"And I look refreshing doing that thing with that old smoke pipe of mine," the blonde responded, a small smile forming on his face. That could warm any frown and Michael was no exception.

"You read my diary!" he suddenly realised and playfully punched Graham in his shoulder. 

"Indeed, but try not to, when it's laying open on our bed," laughed Graham and snuggled his sharp nose against Michael's cheek. "I have to know, if you didn't fall in love with any of our friends. I hear Terry talking about you all the time." 

"Well, you shouldn't have kissed me the other day in the studio. Eric was constantly laughing at us, John was talking about not dating anyone and consecutively distracting yourself and... so on and so on. But Terry was the good guy, as always. Not forcing himself onto me, kind of shy about asking questions about me and you and always happy. I'm thinking right now; how come that we all didn't kill him for his ability to lead us yet?" Chuckling, Michael sat on their bed and watched Graham taking off his tie. 

"You said it; he's the good guy and we couldn't have the group without Terry. We're all funny bastards - except you, funny angel sent from heavens - and he's matching our personality with his occasional arguments with John. I... I actually don't think you've witnessed one of their squabbles about a sketch. " 

"Well, you know Terry; constantly trying to put his ideas in the first place."

Graham took off the upper part of his suit and sat on the bed next to Michael. "Jones's one bloody bastard sometimes. He sure is kind and understanding, but you as my partner, I'm confessing that he propositioned me that one time. After, you know, we've done the sketch about football match..."

"Oh, I remember! Me falling on Eric in an embrace and you had to kiss Jonesy! What a pity I couldn't catch it. I was outside with John, when you were filming it. He said he would do it instead of you, but I don't think he'd be capable of doing such a thing as kissing other man."

"You're a smart one." Graham laid down on the bed, sighing. "I know why I chose you, darling."

"Don't call me darling, you know I don't fancy nicknames!" When Michael saw the blonde smile, he realised that he was using mockery all while ago. "Want to get me angry, Chapman, eh?" 

"I sure as well don't want to, Palin," responded Graham and pulled Michael down on him. They exchanged a few tender kisses, Michael never unlocking their fingers apart. After that, the brown-haired man let his head rest on the blonde's chest, listening to the sound of his heart. 

"Gray, you said Terry propositioned to you. How did that happen then?" Michael was sort of interested. After all, he was jolly fascinated by the Welshman, when they were at Oxford and where he introduced himself to him. He had to admit, much to his disagreement; Terry was cute with the way he acted and he even he developed an affection towards him for a while. However, having Graham in his house every other day and seeing him at rehearsals brought his thoughts together again. 

"Oh, well... we rehearsed the sketch four, maybe five times already and all four of us were already tired from the takes we had to do, you know it well. I presume you went with John outside thanks to the amount of takes we had to make. Terry and I relax in the mudroom in the back, it's our... meditative place, I would say. I saw Eric going after you, Gilliam just shouted 'Break!' and that was it." Gray shifted his arms underneath a pillow under his head and continued with the story. "So, me and Terry get here, not saying a word though. I light up my pipe and sit on the only armchair in the room. My eyes close for a second, until I feel someone's hand on my knee. Peeking, I see Terry there, his stature almost begging. Well, try and say something to a smaller man, who is willing to do anything, you just don't know, what does he want. And here's the thing, he suddenly switches his position onto my lap and holds me by my shoulders, asking why do I look so handsome and these things I say to you. I don't panic, but I gently pat his arm and say that it's only the droplets of frustration, because I've seen it too many times, when I was at the university. You know I am a doctor and I think I know a plenty of things about human body. He sighs, gets off of me and tells me about his confusion... you know. So, that's the story of how I almost cheated on you with the Welshman called Terry Jones, with whom you attended university."

"How convenient; I happened to have a slight crush on this soon-to-be-called poof," Michael chuckled, trying to not think about the possible rendezvous between the two men. 

"Careful with yer language, even though we're alone here, I hope. He wouldn't even think about confessing this one to us, even though we're all jolly close."

"I perfectly understand. You wouldn't say Terry had this in him. He simply covers his feelings too well, just like John."

"If John has any." They both laughed at Gray's statement.

"But I know, how you are," exclaimed Michael before he sat back up and started to put off his T-shirt. "Can't trust you that easily; you know, how much you are used to exaggerating things, so it might have just happened the other way around; Terry being a poor, misguided child and you wanting to taint his innocent soul!"

"Oh, Mike, you don't believe me, do you?" After a harsh look from Michael's side, Graham quickly turned away, trying not to laugh and shake with fear at the same time. "Okay, maybe it was exaggerated. Terry just put his hands on my knees, examined my face for a while and then gave me a short kiss on the cheek. But that is the truth, I promise!" 

"Okay, okay, that sounds more like it." Michael slipped into comfortable trousers and a white shirt and went to bed only to be stopped by Gray. 

"Do you want to go to bed right now? There's only a while remaining until New Year and you want to go and sleep through it?"

He laid down and pressed the bedsheets under his chin. It was December after all and it was cold as never before. "What if I said yes to all of your questions?" 

"Then you know what's coming next." Graham said with a hint of warning in his voice.

"You always sound like that and the only thing I get is a-" Graham pulled Michael close and cut him off by placing his lips on Michael's delicate ones. He, of course, predicted the blonde's actions, but still, it was a sensation he wanted to feel as long as possible. Graham kissed him long enough to roll on top of him and he started to unbutton his white shirt. However, he was cut by Michael, slightly pushing him backwards. "Graham, look at the clock; it's midnight."

The blonde sat up and did as he was told, then turned back to the youngster and smiled. "Glad that I can spend it with you and not the other Pythons again." 

"Was it always that bad? You know I always catch a cold, when cachexias like this are taking place." 

"Just that bad? It is terrible! I try not to get arseholed that much, but John always pushes me. And Eric talks only about George Harrison and how he knows him well. It is more like... a pity party, only with me as a victim." 

"Oh, come here, poor soul," replied Michael and brought Graham to his arms, tightly embracing the blonde longer than he expected. 

They parted, Graham rolled over to his side of the bed. "What was the hug supposed to mean? It felt like you're going to stand up any minute now."

"What if you're true and I'm leaving you for Terry, the Welshman that John doesn't like very much, but is friends with him anyway?" 

"Then good luck with keeping up with his leadership." 

"You're such a bad example of a friend, you know that?"

"You know me so well. Like I said; I know why I chose you, Mike." Graham leaned in for another kiss and when Michael responded with a smile, he knew that this man, his friend, is the best gift in his life he could ever ask for. "Happy New Year, Palin."

Turning to the blonde, Michael took a hold of Graham's hand. "Happy New Year, Chapman."

**Author's Note:**

> An inspiration for writing this short story comes from Michael Palin's diaries and his talk about Graham. I sincerely adore, how was Michael almost vest friend with every Python. 
> 
> And, of course, I couldn't find many stories with this pairing, so I hope you'll find it as interesting as me. Thank you all for reading!


End file.
